Spin the Bottle
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: There are two things that make Marik very mad: One is when Melvin "Borrows" the Millennium Rod and doesn't bring it back. The other is when Bakura shows up on his porch at five o'clock in the morning and says "Hey."
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it.

There are two things that make Marik very mad.

One is when Melvin "Borrows" the Millennium Rod and doesn't bring it back.

And the other is when Bakura shows up on his porch at five am with a bottle of vodka and says "Hey."

Short chapter. Use your imagination for what happens next, because it's probably not going to happen the way you think it is.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, you idiot!" Marik shouted.

Bakura shrugged and said "I was bored and wanted food. So here I am." Bakura pushed Marik aside and walked into his kitchen. "Damn it Marik, why don't you have any good food! All I see is a box of Cheerio's, some yogurts and leftover Chinese food."

"That's because my house isn't a restaurant!"

"Oh, shut up and go get some food. Then we'll all do my favorite thing: get drunk."

"Geez Bakura, I'd love to, but I have to go to work in two hours and if I show up hammered again I'm going to get fired. So please, take your vodka and hit the road."

Bakura made his way to the door. As he was about to leave, he turned back to Marik and said "You know Marik, you're a lot less fun than you used to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Marik could not forget what Bakura said. So that night, when he went home, he called him.

"Hi Bakura."

"Well well, if it isn't Marik Square-tar."

"I'm throwing a party tonight at my house. Bring something with alcohol in it."

"But don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" Bakura said in a mocking tone.

"Just shut up and buy some wine!"

"Happy to oblige."


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Marik said. He opened the door and Duke Devlin came in, with Mai holding on to one arm and Serenity holding on to the other.

"Hey, Blishtar! Where is everyone?"

"I'm here." Bakura said, coming in from the kitchen with the aforementioned bottle of vodka and a box of crappy wine.

"Wh-How did you get in?" Marik said.

"Your first mistake: I'm the Thief King. Your second mistake: you left the window unlocked."

"Ok, I still don't understand how-"

Yugi and Tea walked in through the open door , holding hands and looking very much in love.

"Aw, Yugi!"

"Well, it's true!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Mokuba, Seto, Joey and Tristan arrived. They all sat down and started to drink…and drink…and drink some more. Eventually they started playing spin the bottle.

"Ok Marik, your turn!" Duke said drunkenly.

Marik spun the empty beer bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle slowed down and eventually stopped in front of Bakura.

"Do I have to?" Marik said.

"You have to kiss him!" Tea said.

"How long?" Marik said.

"Five seconds. On the lips."

Marik groaned. "Do I _really_-"

At this point Bakura got tired of waiting around, grabbed Marik's face, and started passionately kissing him. At first Marik's look was one of surprise, then one of confusion, then one of excitement. He closed his eyes and started kissing Bakura back. _And liking it._

"…And five!" Tea said looking at her watch. "Five seconds!"

Marik and Bakura kept kissing.

"Uh, guys, you can stop now."

"Oh, right." Bakura said, disengaging from Marik.

"Uhh…" Everyone in the room just stared at them.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

Marik was sitting on his couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Oh. Bakura." He said upon seeing who it was.

"Yeah. Hey Marik. Can I come in?"

"Uh…sure." Bakura sat down on Marik's couch and turned off the TV. Marik sat down next to him.

"Marik, we need to talk."

"About what?" Marik said, as if he didn't know.

"About yesterday."

"Oh yeah. That was one awesome party, right?"

"Not about the party. About… you know…spin the bottle."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Listen Bakura, I'm sorry about that. It was really awkward."

"Marik, I haven't kissed many people, but I know that you liked it. And…I liked it too."

There was silence for a while. Then Marik said. "You did?"

"Yes. In fact, Marik, I-I've wanted to kiss you for a while. I guess what I'm trying to say, Marik, is, I love you."

"Oh, Bakura, I love you too."

"You do?" Bakura said, in a tone that was completely out of character. "Then let's not waste any time."

"I couldn't agree more."

Marik grabbed Bakura and pulled him down onto the couch where they started making out.

"By the way, Bakura," Marik mumbled against Bakura's mouth when he remembered he had to breathe, "You're a complete idiot for waking me up at five am."

"Do you want to know why I did that, Marik?"

"Why?"

"Because, I knew you were stressed about your job and I wanted to help you relax."

Marik pushed Bakura away for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes."

Marik pulled off Bakura's shirt and mumbled "You know Bakura, you're fluffy outside and in."


End file.
